Seriously?
by Lifestooshorttositdown246
Summary: When Kim Crawford moves to Seaford, she finds herself in a situation she never wanted to be in. She always wanted to be the one that was just left alone, just living a care-free, drama-free life, but in Seaford, she seems to be practically to center of attention, whether it's in school, or around town. Sorry, suckish summary, I know. Jack/Kim READ AND REVIEW! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Well, new story, so I hope y'all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT; this also means I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE ORIGINAL SHOW, but I do own Cassie, Matt, and Sophie.**

**READ AND REVIEW**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I slowly stepped out of my car blasting my music from my iphone. I looked at my new house and sighed. _Why did we really have to move again?_ I grabbed my essentials box and ran into the house to get a room before my sisters, Cassie, and Sophie, and brother, Matt, got there. When I got upstairs I settled on a medium sized room with a picture window that overlooked the driveway. It was a beautiful view. Since it was mid-fall the maple tree in the perfect yard, with the vivid red, orange, and yellow leaves gave it the perfect touch. There was a bathroom off my bedroom, it connected to the hallway, so Matt (my full-brother) and I shared it, (Lucky us that there was like three bathrooms in this hall and Matt's room was right across from mine, so Cassie couldn't touch our bathroom) I didn't mind though, I shared one with him before we moved. Before my mom got re-married, we weren't very rich, small house, one bathroom, one floor, three rooms, a living room, and a tiny kitchen, this house was gonna be nearly four times the size of my old one. I sighed and ran down stairs again to get the rest of my stuff.

"Kim," My mom said "Can you come help me with the couch?"

"Yeah, sure, why not" I jumped in the back of the moving van and grabbed the couch dragging it to the edge and helping my mom get it down.

After we had moved everything into the house, I grabbed my boxes and threw them in my room so that I could go explore, I wont have much time after today because school starts tomorrow anyway. _Oh great, another school, another time to not make friends._

"KIM! UGH!" Cassie yelled from my door. I whipped around to look at her.

"What!?" I asked as she stood there with one of her hands on her hip and the other one twirling her hair. Ok, so here's the thing, Cassie and I are step-sisters, my mom married her dad and then they had Sophie, Matt was always my brother. Cassie, and I are both 15, nearly 16, and Matt, is 16 turning 17 in a week and two days. Sophie, is six years old, a little sweet heart, I'm the 'tom-boy', Cassie is the slutty, girly girl, who is always for some reason, jealous of me, and Matt is my over protective big brother, but only of me, he hates Cassie. Don't get me wrong, I think she's disgusting, with her slutty little outfits, a different boy each week or so, tons of make-up, and her **really** rude personality, but step-sister or not, if she's in serious trouble, both, Matt and I have her back, vice versa.

"YOUR IN, LIKE, MY ROOM!" She screeched.

"Umm….. No, I'm not." I said plainly "From where _you're_ standing, you're in _mine_."

"ARGH!" She yelled stomping her 4 inch heel on the ground "Your so gonna-"

"Gonna what? _Cassie._" Matt said, suddenly behind her, blocking her from leaving. I folded my arms over and waited for an answer. Cassie is rather afraid of Matt if she messes with me, I don't need protecting, but I also don't argue with guys who are 6'1", are on the football team, and are **super** strong.

"U-uh, y-your, um so gonna get this room, hehe" she replied forcing a smile. Matt and I just smiled back triumphantly. She turned on her heel and pushed through Matt to go find another room that Matt or Sophie hadn't already claimed. I ran over to Matt and high fived him.

"Nice, thank you" I said smiling widely

"No problem" He turned to start leaving motioning me to follow "anything for my _little_ sis, wanna go explore?" I punched him on the shoulder. "OW!" he yelled rubbing his arm.

"Well don't call me your _little_ sis" I said grinning "And okay, lets go explore the new place."

"Well, okay then, note to self; don't call my sister little anymore."

"Exactly" I grinned

* * *

**Cassie's POV**

Ugh! Sister or not! Kim is **so** gonna pay! I WANTED THAT ROOM! Whatever, tomorrow, every guy will be like, totally in love with me, and I'll be like the most popular girl in school, and besides, it's not like _she's_ gonna be anywhere near the top of the social ladder! HA! Hmmm, what to do? OH! SHOPPING!

"Mom! DAD!" I yell down the stair

"Yes sweetie?" replies my dad. He like always gives me whatever I want.

"Can I go to the mall!? I saw it on the way in! I just need someone to take me!"

"Of course! Have Matt take you and take Kim! I noticed she needs some new clothes! OH! And take the credit card!" Dad replied again. I grunt.

"Ugh!" Now I have to take the **loser** Kim!? Whatever, I'll just ditch her! "MATT! KIM!" I call sweetly

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"MATT! KIM!" We hear Cassie call

"WHAT?!" We yell in unison as we make our way downstairs to where Cassie went.

"Matt, dad says you have to take me to the mall" She says smirking "And Kim, you have to come with me, but don't worry, I'll ditch you as soon as we get there."

"Whatever, fine" I say as I grab my debit card and cell off the counter of the kitchen. I can hear Matt sigh as we all walk out the door and into his car. He had an amazing 2013 Camaro, silver with black stripes, 'Dad', felt guilty, so he bought us all presents with all his money, Matt's was the car, Cassie's was a three thousand dollar shopping spree (this guy is seriously loaded), and I still haven't decided on what I want, maybe a car by the time I get my permit. "Shot gun!" I jump in the passengers seat as soon as we get to the car.

Once we got there, Matt sent me a look that had 'I'm-so-sorry-for-you' written all over it and sped off. _Lucky him, he gets to leave_. I think as I start walking with Cassie.

"Well?" I hear Cassie say. I look up and her arms are crossed and she's tapping her foot.

"What?" I ask confused

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get out of here! I can't be seen with, um…. _You_.. ewwwwwww. I need to look great and get an amazing repuatation, that won't happen with you standing around!" I roll my eyes

"Whatever" I turn around to leave, but something catches my eye. In big green letters, '**Bobby Wasabi**' and inside of the building was a dojo. _Well, this might actually be fun!_

* * *

**Ok so…. I know its kinda bad but I'll try making the next chapter better.**

**READ AND REVIEW :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, this story is really just me playing around so far, but maybe it will turn out really good! Lets cross our fingers :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT!**

**READ AND REVIEW**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I push through the doors slowly. "H-hello? Anyone here?" I ask. No answer. "Anyone?" Nothing. I turn around to see if anyone's looking, all clear. Slowly I walked on the mats, looks at the punching dummy in the middle of the floor. I look around again. Nothing. _Maybe I shouldn't be doing this_ I think. _Oh well._ Bringing my leg back slowly so I'm in a stronger stance, I kick up at the dummy's head. The head flies across the room and knocks down trophies with a loud *CRASH*.

"HEY! WHOS THERE!?" Someone yells from the office, opening the door. Time to go! I take off running towards the door but looking at the office door as a short man with blondish brown hair walks out staring at the dummy. "STOP! STOP RIGHT THERE!" He yells. *WHACK* I stumble backwards, looking up I see four boys, all about my age walking in, the one I ran into stares at me as I duck under him, not before I get a glimpse of all of them. There was an shortish african-american, a tall latino looking guy with black hair, a ginger with dorky knee-socks, and lastly the one I ran into. A tall, cute, brown-haired boy with skater hair brown eyes and dimples. They all stared at me in disbelief as I hid my face and raced out the door.

I ran into a pizza place, and sprinted for the bathroom, locking myself in a stall as I regained my breath. Wow, bad idea.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

****"Woah, who, was, _that?_" I ask as we see long, honey blonde hair racing into the pizza place, darting around passer-bys.

"I don't know, but WOAH! That mamacita looked _HOT!_" Jerry said, turning as he started walking into the dojo.

"Jerry, you wouldn't know if she's hot or not, you didn't see her face!" Milton exclaimed "None of us did!"

"Yea, but if she was, I CALL DIBS! We all know that I'm the best _ladies man_ here." Eddie said, trying to play it cool. I gave him a weird look.

"Ummmm, Eddie, I don't think you want to mess with the girl who just did that." I say as I point my finger toward the headless dummy. Jerry shrieks and jumps backward with his hand in his mouth, as he sees the dummy.

"Man, I think Jack is right, that is one scary mamacita!" He says, wide-eyed. Milton shudders. Eddie shrugs.

"I don't care, as long as she's hot." Eddie says grinning. "Come on guys, let's go change," Eddie, Milton, and Jerry all head for the changing rooms, I go and help Rudy.

"She ruined my dummy!" He whined, picking up the dummy head. "And my trophies!" He turned to pick up the trophies but then did a double take at the wall where the dummy's head had dented when it bounced off the wall. "AND MY WALL!" He cried running over to the wall to inspect it.

"Well, on the bright-side, if you find out who she is, maybe she'll join the dojo, then we'll have another member." I said

"Pffftt, yea, or maybe she can pay for the repairs, FOR THE DAMAGE SHE DID TO MY WALL, DUMMY, AND TROPHIES!" He said, "Well, maybe not the last one."

"That too." I said, taking a look at Milton, Jerry, and Eddie completely failing when they tried their karate moves. "But seriously Rudy, we _need_ more students." I was serious, our only students were me, a second degree black belt, two yellow belts, and an orange belt, and I heard Rudy on the phone talking about foreclosure if we didn't get either a lot more students, or another black belt, and fast.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I quickly stepped out of the pizza place, looking right and left before heading towards the clothing shops that I liked. I grabbed for my wallet out of my back-pocket to get my debit card, but a hand on it instead. Thinking quickly I turned and flipped said hand, looking down at the pick-pocket. He scrambled to his feet, and ran. _Oh well, he's gone now, good riddance._

**About an hour later (Kim's POV)**

I stood in the parking lot waiting for Matt, shopping bags in hand. Cassie usually takes about four hours to shop, and we started two hours ago, so I was going home, Matt would just go get her later. I bought some clothes, but also a lot of stuff for my room. I tend to do most shopping online, it's not really my thing to shop in public like it is Cassie's. Matt rolled up and I hopped in.

"So how was it?" He asked "Amazing I'm guessing?" Sarcasm was clear in his voice.

"Yea, you know, got yelled at, and probably nearly arrested, some guy tried to pick-pocket me, so I flipped him, same old, same old." We looked at each other trying to look serious but burst out laughing in the end.

Once home, I started to unpack my boxes, putting stuff away, hanging up posters, making my bed, within an hour and a half I was done. Walking into the bathroom with a box, I started to unpack there, taking up half the sink, putting stuff in the shower, using one of the cabinets. I noticed Matt had already put his stuff in the bathroom so I figured he was done completely and went to go pick up Cassie. Answering my question, I heard heels clicking up the stairs, no doubt some huge, name-brand stiletto that was about six-inches tall and like a bright red. Cassie wasn't much for casual. What. So. Ever. Having already ate, I jumped into bed and listened to music until I fell asleep, thinking about tomorrow being our first day at school as the new kids in Seaford.

* * *

**I know, I know, not great, but it was okay I guess. She sort of met Jack, and definitely showed skill to the Gang! **

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! LOVE YOU GUYS! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry that there's a wait, I know a lot about what I want to do, but I'm really busy, so it's hard. I try though, and once summer rolls around, I'll be writing up chapters like everyday! :)  
Ok, so lets get to it!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT! **

**Read and Review! Thanks!**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

*Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-* *Smash!* That outta shut it up, well, maybe forever. In that case I better get a new alarm clock, maybe something that is a little less... annoying, or fragile. Checking my phone for the time as I get out of bed, my eyes widen and I start sprinting towards the bathroom. It's 6:30. School Starts at 7:00. I still need a shower. Crap! Turning on the shower I strip, throw my clothes in the waste basket, jump in, start to scrub wildly, wash my hair quickly, grab a towel, run out of the bathroom, and shuffle through my clothes, discarding any item I do not want to wear onto the floor. *Knock, Knock*

"Kim?" I hear Matt ask "You ready to go, the cereals are all out, so is a bowl, you just need to pour, eat, and go." Wow, I really do have a good brother.

"Just a sec, I just got up, I guess I set the alarm wrong or something." Done, checking myself once over in the mirror, I give a nod of approval. I'm wearing brand new medium wash ripped jeans, paired with a greyish long-sleeve shirt with the word 'Hollister' running up the sleeve, and classic tall chesnut ugg boots. I was never able to afford these things until yesterday when I went to the mall with the practically limitless credit card my step-dad gave me, the only expensive thing I ever bought before was my white iPhone that I worked hard for. I grab my iPhone, bag, and headphones. Racing out of my room, nearly trampling Matt in the process, I run down stairs until I reach the island in the kitchen when I start spilling Cheerios all over the countertop even though I'm aiming for the bowl. I check the time again, 6:45. Not bad. Grabbing the milk and a spoon I shove the Cheerios down my throat, grab Matt's hand and race out the door, but then something makes me stop.

"Ahem!" I hear as I turn around with an annoyed look on my face. "Forgetting someone? I thought so, but I mean, how could you possibly forget me? I mean I'm the most important out of all the people in this house." _Cassie_. Ugh. How incredibly, _annoying, _and completely rude.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot that we had to drive miniskirt-wearing, slutty _vermin to school every morning from now on." I heard Matt chuckle behind me as Cassie put on a very angry face, lifted her chin, let out a large 'Hmph!' and stomped her heels all the way to the car, got in, and sat there with her arms folded across her chest. Matt and I silently high-fived and walked to the car._

Once at school Cassie ran off to try getting as far away from me as possible, Matt and I just walked in and found our way to the front desk to pick up our schedules, and locker numbers. "I have fifth period lunch and third gym, you?" I said checking lunch and gym first, they are the only possible classes we really have together.

"Same! Awesome! We can kick some butt in gym!" I smiled and started to turn to get to first period.

"See you later Matt!"

"See ya Kimmy!" I spun on my heel, sped up to Matt, and punch him in the shoulder. "Ow!"

"Don't call me Kimmy!"

"Ow! Fine!"

"Good!" I turned but saw all eyes on us. It kinda freaked me out. "What are you all staring at?" Then I realized, they thought we were dating. Wow, seriously? Everyone always thinks it, some old lady once came up to us when we were running around the grocery store fooling around, and was like; "Awwwww, you and your boyfriend are so cute together!", I was like; "Ummmm, we're brother and sister, _full_ brother and sister." She just walked away.

"No, we are not going out!" I yell, "He's all single and ready to mingle!" I say smirking, but everybody stares at us still. "WE ARE FREAKIN FULL BROTHER AND SISTER! GET OVER YOURSELVES!" I yell even louder, everyone trys to get out of that hallway as _quickly _as possible. That's when I see the ginger haired boy turning around. "See ya at gym Matt! I got to go! Like, ummm now!" I booked it down the hallway in the direction that the lady in the office told me to go.

Walking down the hallway briskly, I suddenly stumble backwards. "Umph!" Grunts the other person. I offer a hand to them. They look up and grab my offering. "Um sorry," They say. I notice they're a girl when her beanie falls off (I didn't really get a good look at her before). She had long brown hair, wearing a medium grey, pleated skirt, dark blue flats, a navy blue ruffled racerback tanktop, and a grey sweater. In a way, we sort of matched, grey, navy blue, etc.

"It's alright, maybe I should watch where I'm going next time" I let out a small laugh help her grab the books that fell from her messenger bag. "Kimberly, but everyone calls me Kim, for their sake." She smiles and extends her hand.

"Grace," I shake her hand "Are you new?"

"Yup!" I say rather enthusiastically (note sarcasm)"Just moved here with step-sister, step-dad, mom, and brother. "Hey, by any chance do you know where room 220 is? English? Mrs. Satty? I think I may be lost,"

"Oh, thats on the other side of the school..." She says "But I was just dropping a note off for her husband, he's math, you'll have him to, and I'm in her class, I'll show you." She point to Mr. Satty's room then motions for me to follow her.

"So!" I say jumping forward, "Was it a _loovvvee _letter?" She lets out a sigh.

"Sadly, yes, she made me write it." She says with a frown then looks to me. We burst out laughing.

When we finally get to English, Grace gave me a semi-tour of all the classes along the way, everyone stares. They weren't weird looks they were more like, in awe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so I read a lot of Kickin' it stories, and its kinda obvious that people like to use Donna Tobin as like, the sluttly, mean blonde that always wants Jack, but what did she really do wrong? They never talked much about her, only her 'legs' and how Jack practically fantasized about her, so heads up, in my story she's not a villan, besides, _Lindsey_, was actually the mean one, for record. But, as you all have probably noticed, Cassie is really rude too, so, we'll see how that turns out! Well, thanks for reading!  
I'm working on getting this story finished, sorry you guys! But I love the support i'm getting, you all want more! So I take that as a sign that I am doing good at writing the stories. **

**Oh and to answer a question, don't worry, she will meet Jack soon, I just need to get her completely introduced first, well mostly, then on to him, and so on. :) Have fun! read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

Wow, why are everybody staring at me? I look to Grace who shrugs and points to two empty seat near the windows. Perfect. I look around the room, taking everyone in quietly. I see the short african-american boy staring at me. Crap. He must have seen me when I ran out of the Dojo, whoops! Objective; avoid anyone and everyone from that place I see, and from what I'm seeing of the boys so far, they are all in my school. In. my. grade. _Well, this just got so much better. _I think (note sarcasm in my thought).

Walking swiftly to the seats that Grace pointed out, I immediately sit down and get out a pen, notebook, and my binder. "Well, everybody, here is the new student," Gee, thanks, captain obvious. "Would you like to stand up and introduce yourself?"

"Uhh, no thanks." I mumble but she seems to hear me.

"Ok hun, well, everyone, this is Kimberly Crawford!" She smiled enthusiastically at me, turned around, and walked to the board to start the lesson.

Looking around I see everyone whip out their phones and start texting, some of the girls giggling, some guys smirking and letting out laughs. I feel something in my side and turn to see that it's Grace nudging me. "Hey Kim, do you wanna sit with me at lunch?"

"Yea, sure, but I always sit with my brother at lunch, so if he can sit there too then yes." She smiles and nods, looking back to her cell phone. I just stare at the board taking notes, and listening to the teacher quietly, I really don't want to fail English, it's my worst subject!

*Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock* Then out of no where ***Riiiiiinnnnnnggggg!* **_Wow, did class really go by that fast? Then again, I did show up in like the middle of it. _

_"_Bye Kim!" I hear Grace yell as she walks opposite direction as me.

"Bye Grace!"

Science passed by in a blur. Finally! Gym with Matt!

Navigating my way to the locker room, I walked in and started to change. I looked around, every other girl there were trying to re-apply make up. Checking myself once over in the mirror and giving myself a silent thumbs up I headed out. Ok then, _who re-applies make up in third period?_ Shaking my head I open the door and head for the gym. I could already hear the guys up there warming up with their basketballs, surely Matt was one of them, already making new guy friends who want him on the basketball team.

Opening the gym door everyone stops and turns to look at me (every guy in the room because all the other girls are still downstairs). I give them all weird looks as I spot Matt, grab a basketball, and dribble it over to him and his new friends. I still feel a ton of eyes on me as they continue to do whatever.

"Hey Kim! How were first and second period?" Matt asks as I start to warm up

"Good, I made like, one friend, but good, you?" I ask shooting a three. It's so silent once I shoot that you can pretty much _hear _the net swish and the basketball echo as it hits the floor. I look around. "What, never seen a girl shoot a three pointer in gym before?" As they all still gape, I put my hands on my hips. "What ya'll lookin' at? It's not a big deal." My southern accent seeped through slightly. "Shoo!" I wave them away, and they reluctantly obey. I turn to Matt who's still randomly shooting baskets and doing lay-ups. "Seriously, these people are so sexist,"

"I guess so. Come on meet my friends." He turns to the boys shooting three pointers to warm up. "Kim this is Tyler," he points to the tall blonde-haired boy who slightly ressembled Matt, but wasn't as tall. "And Tyler, this amazing girl that just shot the three pointer is my little sister Kim."

"Hi Tyler." I say waving slightly

"Hi Kim" he says smiling.

"This is Zack," Matt says putting a hand on a tall boy with black hair's shoulder.

"Hey" I say

"Hi" Zack says grinning

"And this pipsqueak over here is Noah." He point to a guy about my height, he had really short, dark brown hair and light skin.

"Hi Kim, and I'm not a pipsqueak, you are all just giants!" He yells to Matt

"Hi"

"As long as you are shorter than me and can't get the ball from my hands when I hold it above my head, you. are. a. pipsqueak." Matt smirks then runs to go dunk the ball.

"HEY! I'm not a pipsqueak! I'm just as tall as Noah!" I yell at him

"Yeah, but _you_ can get the basketball from my hands when I hold it above my head, he can't."

"Well, I guess that makes sense, ok, lets play. How about a little, two on three? First person to make in past twelve wins, and you have to have at least four points more than the other team. Oh, and full court. Matt and I against you three?" I shrug my shoulders.

"What?! That won't be fair, we'll kick your guys' butts!" Zack says, a little too shocked that I even _suggested_ that the _girl _is on the team with one guy. I just look at Matt, who looks straight back with a devilish grin.

"Ok, then it's on!" Before they can react I've taken all the basketballs away from them, thrown them into the basketball cage, and left me with the only one. "Jump off anyone?" I ask knowing Matt would let me do it.

"I'll do it" Tyler says stepping up

"I'll throw the ball" says Noah as I hand him the ball.

"One..." I say getting ready as Tyler does the same "Two..." "THREE!" Noah throws the ball up and I jump, tipping it towards Matt, running towards the basket. Before Tyler, Noah, or even Zack could comprehend what was happening, Matt had done a lay-up.

"Who's whooping who's butt now? Hmmmm?" I ask as I catch the rebound, smirking and high-fiving Matt.

* * *

**Ok, that wasn't very good, but, oh well!**

**THANKS FOR READING! LUV YA GUYS!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, sorry that it's taking so long to update but I'm trying! I still can't decide on what to do with meeting Jack, but I really like this story and I'm all excited to write more!**

**READ AND REVIEW! THANKS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it**

* * *

**Kim's POV **

The gym was silent. Matt jogged up to me and his friends. The door to the gym opened and a boy with shaggy brown hair walked in. Then I realized. He was the guy I ran into at the karate place! He surely saw me! Oh no. I duck behind Matt subconsciously.

"Alright class, line up on the dark blue half court line. We are picking teams for dodgeball. In this game of dodgeball, if you catch a ball, that person is out, but no one comes back in." I hear groans from the girls, yeses from the guys, and a "sweet!" from Matt. I high-five him. The teacher reads the class list. "Ok, so it seems that we have a couple of new students. Well, to those of you who don't know, I am Coach Calliber, and I am one of your gym teachers." She looks at the list again. "Ok, so today, the team captains are... Jack Brewer, and..." I look around and see some girls asking each other if they look alright, I just roll my eyes. "Kimberly Crawford." I gape, come on! But then I step up.

"It's Kim" I say as I look around to see who the other captain was. Then _he _steps up. Not. Good. When he sees me his eyes go wide, _Great, _I think _He saw me. _Before he can walk over and introduce himself, I turn towards the line to look for teammates.

"Flip a coin to see who picks first." She says.

"Tails" Jack said before I could say anything. She flips the coin.

"Tails it is." The teacher walks off to the bleachers to sit until we finish. I look around, it's not a very big class, but I just pray he wont pick Matt or something.

"You," He points towards Matt's direction, I silently flip out. "New guy, you look like you can throw a ball, and catch one too." Matt just smirks. As he steps up, you can see all the girls admiring him, and his muscles. _Especially his muscles_.

"Yea, I guess you could say I can throw a ball." Matt gives me a 'I-will-so-kick-your-butt' look, I send one right back to him. Whenever me and him are put on different teams, It. is. a. huge. disaster. All we do is kick into competitive mode against each other and are both like one man teams. (In my case, one woman team) Whatever, my turn.

"Tyler" Tyler practically floats up to me or something.

"Noah" Apparently, Jack is using the 'pick the best guys first to be on my team' tactic, sadly, thats what I use too, he's taking my guys!

"Zack" He just nods and walks up

"Jerry" He looked like the- _Oh no, _the Latino guy at the dojo. REALLY!? Two in one class!? Especially my gym class!

"Ummm, sorry I don't know many people's names" I say, pointing to a boy with spiky-ish brown hair, and nice brown eyes. I had to admit, he was pretty cute.

"It's Brody," He says, walking behind me.

"I'll keep that in mind" I say with a little laugh. I look back, there are only girls left.

"Lindsey" Jack says looking at a girl with brown hair, and this mean-girl, snarky look. She flips her hair and give this huge flirty smile to Jack, batting her eye lashes. They looked fake to me, or at least, drown in mascara.

"Great! Thanks Jackie!" She prances up to him and blows him a kiss. He seems to cringe and I just laugh.

I point to a blonde girl, looking at her nails. She looked like a barbie to me, but not as fake looking as Lindsey, just really pretty, and a medium amount of make up. "I'm Donna" She says, walking up to me and extending her very manicured hand, I take it and breifly shake it.

"Nice to meet you" I smile slightly. She smiles back.

"Kelsey" Jack says, this girl looks a tiny bit less fake than Lindsey, but A LOT more than Donna. Kelsey just prances over to Lindsey and starts chatting.

There's one girl left who just stands there looking at me. Her hair is brown and all tied back with a bow. She has on thick glasses and a small amount of lip gloss, no other make up. She looks like a nerd, but in some ways, really pretty.

"I'm Julie" She says quietly walking up to me. The boys snicker and I turn around to glare, making them all shut up. I extend my hand and she takes it.

"Nice to meet you Julie, I'm Kimberly, but call me Kim." I smile and she reluctantly lets out a smile.

"Alright everyone! Now that you have some teams, lets play some dodge ball!" Coach Calliber says, rolling the balls onto the half line and blowing the whistle. I take off.

Rolling as many balls backwards into our territory as possible, as soon as they're all gone, I grab one and throw it straight at Kelsey, but lightly enough so she doesn't get hurt, right into her hip. She lets out a small yelp and gives me a glare, but leaves for the sidelines. By now, Julie is out. There is a ball hurdling at Donna set from Noah that I catch. "Ha! Sorry Noah, but you out!" I yell across the gym. Donna just gets hit a second later. Three minutes later, it is me, Matt, Jack, Lindsey, and Tyler still in. Lindsey seems to have been hiding behind Jack. As soon as he runs to dodge something Tyler threw, I nailed Lindsey with a fast one. She yelped, turned to me, and started to run. Towards me.

Everyone stops and watches as she sprints toward me and knocks me down in a tackle. I'm startled but quickly regain composure as she starts to sink her nails (more like claws) into my face and chest. I bite back a scream

"That's it!" I yell as I flip her over, off of me,jump up, pulling her up with me, running her into the matts on the walls. I hold her arms above her head.

"YOU ARE **SO **DEAD!" She yells. I can hear Matt running toward me screaming his head off

"KIM! KIM! Are you alright?!" He yells, pulling me away from Lindsey and examining my face, arms, and neck. I look over his shoulder and see Lindsey being hauled off by coach Calliber. Everyone has now run over and huddled around where I stand. I feel my face, it's a little wet. Blood.

"Seriously? What? Does she not know the meaning of _dodge_ball? I mean, don't hide, you kinda have to dodge the balls. Besides, throwing a dodgeball in the side of someone doesn't really mean that they have to mob you." Everyone laughs at this. The bell rings and Coach Calliber's still not back yet so I grab the locker room keys, give the boys the boys, and head down stairs with mine, and with all the other girls following. "Better go wash up." I examine my arms and walk to the sinks. I can feel eyes on me. I just ignore them and wash my arms. "Ah," I pull my arms away when it starts to sting and dry them off, doing the same to my face and neck. "There, all better!" I walk over and change into my clothes, grabbing my bag, and heading straight out of the locker room.

On my way out I feel a tug, and suddenly I'm dragged into an empty dead end hallway. I look up and see who it is, gasping quietly and they tighten their grip subconsciously.

"Hey, um, Kim right?"

* * *

**AHHHHH! IT WAS SOOOO BAD! I might have to change the rating to T. I don't want to let a swear slip unless it's T, but maybe I should leave it K+ and try to keep substituting, and keeping and mean, queen bee, Lindsey stuff down. Oh well, anyway,  
Enjoy my next chapters, ETC! LUV U GUYS! **

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Finally got to this chapter! It's Up! WOOHOO! Sorry for the wait, my sister is graduating so I'm making her a scrapbook so I'm REALLY busy. Well, it's up anyway. Hope you like it! **

**READ AND REVIEW! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it.**

* * *

**Kim's POV **

I looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Yea," I looked up at the blonde, brown eyed boy. "Tyler right?" He smiled widely

"Yup! So, I was wondering-" I cut him off

"What? If this is how you flirt with a girl then, boy you really need to work on it." I said laughing slightly.

"Actually, I was wondering if your brother was interested in football" I raised my eyebrow questionably. "He looks like he plays, and _then _I was going to ask you if you wanted to go grab something to eat after school at Falafel Phils." He grinned

"Nope!" His smile faded but I continued "Matt's not _interested_ football, he's _obsessed_ with the sport. He also plays basketball, and occasionally baseball, and he does other things, but football is his main sport. And, sure, I'll see you after school. It's a date. Just meet me outside, we can walk, the mall is what? A block from here?" You could see his face light up.

"Yeah, see you then!" I turned and walked away. "Wait!" He calls after me "Is your brother ok with, ummm, you like- well, he's not overprotective right?" I grin

"No, only when he needs to be. So don't make him need to be, then you'll be fine!" Relief floods his face

"Ok, good!" I laugh and walk away. _Wow, first day at school and I already have a date. _I smile to myself and keep walking to next period, I sigh, History.

Walking into History, I take a seat in the back of the classroom. Looking around I see something I **really **don't want to see. At all. All four boys from the karate place standing at the door. I frown and sink into my seat hoping they don't notice me. Too late.

Sitting down beside me I can feel their eyes all just staring at me.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Walking into history, I can't stop thinking about the girl from gym. She has quite the arm on her, _a__nd _she can kick the head off a dummy?! Wow, don't wanna be on her bad side. I wonder if she would join the dojo. I feel someone nudge my arm

"Jack!" I look at Jerry, Eddie, and Milton, they are all staring at something towards the back of the classroom. "Look!" My eyes widen as I see her. I start walking and they all follow. I sit down right next to her on her left, Jerry on her right, Milton in front of her, and Eddie in front of Jerry.

"Have you been avoiding us?" Milton asks. She looks up and my breath hitches. She's so beautiful.

"Ummmm excuse me?" She asks

"You're the girl from the dojo right? If you are, kicking the head off that dummy was amazing!" Eddie tells her.

"Anyway, we were wondering if you would want to join the dojo. We could use more students, and umm black belts." I say. She looks up.

"What belt are you guys? By the way, the name's Kim."

"Yellow" Milton says frowning

"I'm seconds degree black belt!" Jerry winks, she raises an eyebrow.

"Jerry!" Eddie and Milton yell.

"Fine, I'm yellow," She smirks at him

"Orange" Eddie says, she smiles then looks to me.

"Oh, um I-I'm an, umm. Guys, what belt am I again?" I stutter.

"**He **is the second degree black belt" Milton says proudly

"Yea, that" I agree. "So uh, do you take karate?"

"Used to, just moved here."

"Really?" I ask "What belt?"

"Just about to test for my second degree black belt"

"Woah mamacita! Impresionante! You could so take on Jack!" I frown

"Doubt it" Kim just glares at me

"Is that a bet, pretty boy? Bring it on!" Kim says

"Sorry, I don't wanna hurt you." She scoffs

"What? Because I'm a girl?!" She asks

"W-what? No, Psh! Course not! Anyway, wanna sit with us at lunch?"

"Can't, I'm sitting with my brother." She says

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"Oh" They say. I laugh quietly. Then I heard the clacking of familiar heels walk into the room. No, please no!

"What's wrong Kim?" Milton asks. Then _it _steps in the room, along with some new minions apparently. Into the room came Cassie, Kelsey, Lindsey, and Donna who shot me an apologetic look meaning one thing; Cassie has already set out to ruin my high school years. I sink into my seat but again, it doesn't work. I look up and standing there is Cassie, Lindsey, Kelsey, and Donna. Cassie leans over towards Jack, enough so her cleavage is showing, I just roll my eyes. Milton seems to understand.

"Well, _Kimberly, _aren't you going to introduce me?" She asks in her fake-niceness tone of voice. I look around. The entire class is silent. Luckily the teachers not there yet. I sigh.

"Jack, Milton, Jerry, Eddie, this slut that I have to call my step-sister, note the _step,_ is Cassie. Cassie, this is Milton, Jerry, Eddie, and Jack." I point them out. Everyone sits there, in complete shock. I look around. Suddenly I feel a sting on my cheek. Cassie slapped me.

"What is it with you people and your violence?!" I glare at Lindsey and Cassie. They step forward and Jack shoots out of his seat, everyone else stays sitting. Donna mouths, 'I'm soooo sorry!' to me and I shoot her a sympathetic look. Kelsey and Donna sit down. I touch my now red cheek. "What, exactly is your problem Cassie? What did I do to you!? Same to you Lindsey." All the sudden they are pulling my hair. Hard. I bite back yet another scream, lucky for me, Jack has managed to grab Lindsey and pull her away. I tackle Cassie. She screams.

"Get off! Get off!" She screeches. I jumped up and pin her to the wall like I did Lindsey, careful not to hurt her to bad.

"Look, don't attack me, and this won't happen. You guys are psycho." I let go and move away. I look around the classroom, it's a mess. I run out of the room to the bathroom.

* * *

**Omg! Cassie is just a psycho as Lindsey, she just can't get a break! Ok, I'm changing the rating a little. Hope you guys liked it! Definitely not my best though, the next one will be better, she'll be with Tyllleeeerrrrr! Don't worry, it plays into Jack/Kim a lot!**

**READ AND REVIEW! :) THANKS FOR READING LUV YA GUYS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the really long waits, I've got another story going right now so I'm working on it. Ok, well, I really hope you like it! Thanks for reading R&R!**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kickin' It :)**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Wow, I've never seen anyone stand up to people like Lindsey before, well, me and the Black Dragons count I guess.

"Did she just?" Milton paused not being able to finish

"Did she?" Eddie asked he had a very shocked expression on his face

"Oh my god" Jerry added, obviously stunned like the rest of us.

"I think she did" I finished. I looked around, everyone had faces on that replicated ours. "Ok, we **really **need her to join the dojo." Everyone just nodded and class started, but I got up and left the room as the teacher walked in, slipping right by her.

Walking down the hall, I looked around before I saw her. Her head was in her hands as she just sat on the floor. She wasn't crying, she was just thinking. "What'ya doing?" I asked walking up to her. She looked up.

"Sitting down and trying to stay as far away from the psycho paths over there as possible." She laughed slightly but I knew she was serious.

"I want to show you something later. After school?" I ask

"Can't sorry"

"Why? Got a hot date?"

"Actually, yes, I do." Damn, this girl works fast.

"Woah! Really who?"

"His name is Tyler" She looked up at me.

"Don't think I know any- wait... gym class Tyler?"

"Yup"

"He's really popular. How'd you nail him?" I joked. Her fist connected with my arm "Ow!" She smiled.

"For your information, he asked _me _out!" She laughed. We sat there for a what felt like a few minutes talking, but then the bell rang. "Wait a second! How long have we been out here?" She asked. I looked at my iPhone.

"36 minutes." I said calmly but then my eyes widened. "WE'VE BEEN TALKING FOR 36 MINUTES!?" She laughed and I got up helping her up. We walked to class and grabbed our bags. the teacher didn't even notice as we headed for lunch.

"So, wanna sit with me?" I asked

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"No, sorry, sitting with my brother." I notice that as we walked down the halls, every girl's eyes were on us and glaring at me. "So... are you supposed to be like, hottie of the school or something?" he turns to me and laughs.

"What?!" He asks, clearly surprised.

"Well, we're kind being, _watched, _if ya know what I mean." He looks around and catches a ton of glances.

"Oh, I guess so, something like that." He smiles and waves as he walks away towards his table and me to the lunch line. "Bye Kim!"

I wave back. "Bye Jack!" I look at the food. _Gross._ The lunch lady looks at me.

"Anything recommended?" I ask.

"Mmm hmm. Not this stuff. Try an apple. This stuffs nasty. Name's Marge!" She looks to the person behind me. I give a weird look but take the recommendation and go for an apple. Tossing it hand to hand, I look for my brother's table, not paying attention to the apple and start to drop it. I comes back up and into a hand. I look up and smile.

"Thanks Jack." he smiles.

"No problem, just don't go around dropping food." We just stand in silence looking at each other before I snap back to reality.

"Oh! Uh... I'm just gonna..." He understands.

"Yeah... me too!" He walks to the lunch line and I smile walking over to Matt, Tyler, Noah, and Zack.

"Hey Kim!" Matt calls looking over at me and patting a spot next to him. Then I spot Grace walking in.

"Grace! Over here!" She smiles and walks over.

"Hey Kim! Hey Tyler, Noah, Zack, and..." She trails off.

"That's my brother, Matt." She laughs and I raise an eyebrow. "What?"

"Oh, it's just, you guys are kinda famous. I mean, everyone either saw, or has heard of, your guys' funny moment by the main office." She laughs.

"What, everyone saw that!?" Me and Matt yell in unison. She nods along with Tyler, Noah, and Zack.

"Or heard about it" Noah jumps in.

"Ok," I smile lightly but must look **so **embarrassed. "Wow, I mean, normally it's not such a big deal, but we're the new kids! I mean, _come on._"

"Yeah, but I think it was pretty cool. So do a lot of other people. The only few people against it right now are Lindsey, and that new girl... what's her name? Cassidy? Cassandra?" Zack laughs

"That evil girl, just so happens to be our step-sister, her name's _Cassie. _Actually." I correct. Everybody nods and finishes their lunch.

The rest of the school day seems to just fly by. I see Jack, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Matt, Tyler, Zack, Grace, Donna, and sadly Cassie, Lindsey and Kelsey all again before the last announcements come on right before the dismissal bell. I sit on the staircase with Grace doing our homework and waiting for the bell to ring.

"Hey Grace, what do you think of Tyler?" I curiously ask

"Matt's friend Tyler?" I nod "Well, he's sweet, funny, from what I've heard, _very _athletic. Why?"

"He asked me to go to Falafel Phils with him afterschool." She jumps up excitedly

"OHMIGOD! OHMIGODOHMIGODOHMIGOD! AHHHHHH! THISISSOLIKEAWESOMEEEE!" She screeches. I cover my ears.

"Grace! Calm the freak down! It's one date, thats all, so far."

"Yeah, But OMG! Tyler is sooooo hot!" She jumped up and down I smiled slightly.

"Yeah, he's pretty cute."

"Pretty cute? Try mega-hawt!"

"Grace, sit down, you're scaring the people" I joke. She looks around and sees everyone staring back at her. She turns and plops back down next to me.

"Still! Good luck with Tyler!" The bell sounds. We get up and head in opposite directions.

"Right! See ya Grace!"

"Bye Kim! Good luck with Mr. Mega Hot!" I laugh and walk outside to meet Tyler

* * *

**Ok, sorry, the chapters are coming around slowly. Working on it! R&R! LUV YA GUYS!  
**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry! Meant to get this chapter posted yesterday, but was really busy and forgot! OOPS! Oh well, now its up! Yay, I hope y'all like it cuz I think the story is okay so far at least! :) Thanks for all the reviews so far guys! Keep em' coming and i'll try to update quickly. WARNING! LANGUAGE RATED FOR REASON IN PARAGRAPH!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kickin' It **

**READ AND REVIEW! =D**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Stepping out of the school doors, I look around slowly. _Wow, _I think_ School went by really fast._ I think for a few seconds silently, then it hits me. _Right! We had a half day._

I look and see long, honey blonde straight hair walking out of the building. I'm about to start walking towards her but stop as Tyler approaches her. Jerry steps out behind me.

"Woah! Mamacita works fast!" He says pointing to Kim

"Wow, Tyler. All the girls say he's a hunk. They all wanna date him." Eddie says smirking, I give him a questioning look, raising an eyebrow. "What!? Maybe I _accidentally _walked into the girls bathroom and overheard Kelsey and Lindsey talking" He shrugs

"Come on, Rudy's gonna be mad if we're late." Milton says walking toward the mall. I start to follow.

"Yeah, we're practically his only _real _students, if we're late then he won't have any left." I say as Eddie and Jerry quickly follow along.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

At Falafel Phil's, I sat in a booth across from Tyler, laughing at something he had said about the pasta in the lunchroom bouncing about two to three feet in the air if you dropped it on the floor. Sure, I was slightly disgusted, but lunchroom food **is **lunchroom food.

"So, when did you start playing basketball?" He asked as I sipped my coke.

"Oh, let's think, I _really _started playing around the age of seven, but Matt showed me how to start shooting at five" I said using my fingers to count the years.

"Oh! Cool! I started at eight! I like football too, but I'm better at basketball." I smiled

"Then in that case, you and Matt will get along just fine!" I let out a laugh

"What do you want to order?" He asked standing up. I looked at him, actually noticing how attractive he really was. His deep blue and really handsome eyes nearly twinkled. He was about 5'11", and his blonde hair spiked slightly up front but in a really cute way. Damn, the guys here are sexy beasts compared to my old school.

"Ummmm... I'll get some spicy falafel balls," He nodded. I started reaching for my wallet.

"No! Kim, you don't have to pay, it's on me" He smiled

"You sure?"

"Yeah! Course! I asked you here didn't I? What kind of guy asks a girl out, but doesn't pay for the meal? Besides, I still have a gift card." I smile appreciatively

"Why thanks!"

"No problem" He smiles and walks to line. _Perfect timing, just my luck. _I think as in walk the *click* *clack* of a pair of leopard pumps, red stilettos, 6' inch wedges, and one pair of surprisingly humble flats. No doubt flats that belonged to Donna.

Next thing I know, in came the flippy 'Oh! I'm so cool!' brunette, the slutty blonde who was sadly my step-sister, the no-so always rude lighter brunette, and the other, more laid back (and definitely more conservative) blonde. I sighed as Cassie walked her bright red stilettos straight over to my booth.

"Oh," She scoffs "It's the _rat-faced pig"_ I raise an eyebrow.

"Huh? Did you just call me a rat-faced pig?" I ask politely keeping my cool.

"What? Do you not like it? How bout', Slutty Whore? Or maybe; Bitch who can't her hands off of the guy I like." At this point I'm confused and annoyed

"Who? Tyler?!" I shove a thumb in his direction "You're joking right?" She looked serious to me.

"Mine!" She yells at me, spit accidentally flying out of her mouth.

"1. YOU JUST FREAKIN SPIT ON ME! And number 2.! HE FREAKING ASKE ME OUT AND HE IS NOT YOURS!" I yell back loudly enough for most of the court yard to hear me. I feel two stings on both my cheeks. Looking up, I see Lindsey _and _Cassie both standing there with triumphant looks crossing their faces. Then it hit me; THEY FREAKING DOUBLE SLAPPED ME! I stand up quickly and you can see them jump back like ten feet. "WHAT THE HELL iS With ALL ThE SLAPPING AND VIOLENCE!?" I run out of Falafel Phils and into the court yard.

"Kim!" I hear Tyler yell, but I don't turn around.

I walk across the court yard. Straight. For. The. Bobby. Wasabi. Dojo. In I rush. I can see the guys practicing so I run in and sit against the wall with the trophies on it, watching the pratice until Jack stops and turns towards me with a confused expression on his face.

* * *

**Jack's POV **

"Kim?!" I ask running toward her. "Why is your face all red?" She looks up at me.

"Lindsey and Cassie slapped me. At the same time. _Again." _I can hear Jerry loudly gasp as the office door opens and out comes Rudy. You can hear him gasp as well.

"Jack! That is her!" Rudy yells pointing to Kim. I look to her. Her eyes bulged out of her head. She started scrambling to get up and no doubt run out the door. "Wait! Don't let her leave! I have a proposition!" He begged. She stopped and turned around slowly. "Yes you. But first, are you alright? You look pretty beaten up." Rudy started walking towards Kim. "Come into my office, lets get you some ice." She followed him into the office, everyone else on their tails.

_Wow, this should be interesting. _I think

* * *

**Ok, sorry! It's not that great! Much better next chapter! THANKS FOR READING! LOVE U GUYS! YOU'RE ThE BEST! R&R! :)**

**READ AND REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG! Sorry! It's taken SO long to write this. Well... not actually, but I've been so busy so I couldn't write it. The chapter itself didn't take a long- well, you know what I mean. Right? Right. Ok, anyway! Lets get to the disclaimer shall we? Oh and R&R!**

**Kim: "Hmmmm... Long explanation don't ya think?"**

**Me: "Oh come on! Not really..."**

**Jerry: "Ooh! Ooh! Can I do the disclaimer!?"**

**Me: "Well... I was gonna do it... but... fine! Whatever, do it Jerry!"**

**Jerry: "Yay! Ok well... Disclaimer: She does not own any of the characters from Kickin' it, or, well.. Kickin' it." **

**Tyler: "You forgot to mention that she does own Me, Matt, Cassie, Noah, Tyler, and Zane... Am I missing anyone? Don't think so."**

**Anyway... Lets get crackin'! :) READ AND REVIEW! =D**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I stood by the door watching Kim on the couch while she held up an ice pack to her face.

_Even with the red marks on her face she's pretty. _I thought. Wait, What?! Stop that!

I do NOT like Kim.

_Yes you do._

No. I don't. Would you shut up.

_It's obvious Jack. Don't deny. And no, I will NOT shut up, I just happen to be your thoughts and I don't just 'go away'._

Whatever, ju-

"Jack? You okay?" Rudy's words pulled me ut of my inner battle. I snapped back to reality and looked at Kim, Rudy, Eddie, Milton, and Jerry.

"Yeah, fine. Just thinking. What where you saying?" I asked.

"I was about to tell Kim my idea." Rudy said. "Anyway, Kim, do you take karate?"

"I guess you could say that. I was a second degree black belt before I had to move." Kim replied quietly, she looked nervous. My eyes widened slightly, she was the same rank as me. "Look, if this is about the dummy, I mean, I can't pay you back right now, but I'll get the money."

"Well, my proposition is that if you join my dojo, win a few trophies -we need more students, not to mention higher ranking ones- then you owe me no debt." Rudy said.

He was using the same technique he used on my when I ruined the wall, but why? Kim didn't actually break anything _valuable,_ and the dummy's head popped right back on, just a little duct tape.

Kim hesitated but then nodded her head vigorously. "Sure, I'll do it. Deal." She said.

"Ok, perfect, practice tomorrow after school. Got it?" Rudy said. She nodded and got up to leave.

"Okay, well, I guess I'll see y'all tomorrow!" Kim turned and walked out.

Well, that's one way to get her to join the dojo and get more students. Blackmail.

* * *

**Time Skip To That Night. Kim's House.**

**Kim's POV**

I texted Grace about Tyler right away.

_To: AmazingGracie_

_From: Kim ;)_

_Hey, U will not believe wht happnd 2 me w/Tyler._

_To: Kim ;)_

_From: AmazingGracie_

_WHT?! Did the hottie kiss u? Wer ther sparks flyin? ;)_

_To: AmazingGracie_

_From: Kim ;)_

_No! Not at all! Cassie & Lindsey wer ther! They freakin slappd me! & Lindsey call me a whore!_

_To: Kim ;)_

_From: AmazingGracie_

_WTF?! No way! Those b****es! Anyway, how'd Tyler go? ;) Waz he as hot as always._

_To: AmazingGracie_

_From: Kim ;)_

_YES! But I don't think it will work out :( He's cute, but I just think hes not my type._

_To: Kim ;)_

_From: AmazingGracie_

_WHAT!? U crazy! Can I have him? :P ;)_

_To: AmazingGracie_

_From: Kim ;)_

_YOU'RE A GENIUS! I don't want to let him down, and U obvi like him, so I'll just set u 2 up! :D g2g, shower and bed, its like 11, we've txted 4 mad long. Cya 2mrw!_

_To: Kim ;)_

_From: AmazingGracie_

_Wow, am I rly a genius? Okay! I wasn't bein legit but yea! He's cute stuff. O.O Is it rly tht late!? Shit! Mom-inator is gonna kill me! TTYL! ;)_

I clicked off my cell and set it on my bedside table. Walking into the bathroom with a towel and PJs, I turned on the shower and stripped down, throwing my clothes in my waste basket (I have blue and Matt has red, this way our laundry isn't mixed up when we get it) and jumping in the shower. I rinsed my hair and shampooed it. I don't normally shower twice in a day, normally just at night, but I was gross this morning. I finished up and stepped out, ringing out my hair and securing the towel to my body.

I stepped up to the mirrors and sprayed my hair with my strawberry detangler, brushed it out, and threw it into a messy bun. I threw on a pair of sweats and a baggy shirt and put my towel on the rack to dry.

As I stepped out of the bathroom A thought occured to me. If athletic, sweet and really gorgeous, sexy beasts like Tyler aren't my type, then what is? One word (Or one name)

_Jack's you're type. You liiiikkkkkeee him. He is sexy, and hot, and athletic, and does karate, and DAYUMMM! Breaking a board, you're all like; Hot!_

Shut up conscience.

_I'd like to see you make me. I'm your thoughts._

Okay, I really need to look up how to kill my conscience on my computer when I get the chance.

_I can hear you, you know. And you can kill me. I'm_ inside_ of you, in order to kill me you'd have to _kill yourself. _It's not like you'd do that._

I'm still looking it up. Now shut up.

I quickly opened my laptop and searched; 'How do you kill your conscience?'

All I got were answers about how good it is, and how; 'it's a good thing to have, your conscience.'

Bullcrap. That didn't help at all.

* * *

**Sorry guys! I can't keep this chapter going so I'm closing it off now, sorry, short, I know. AT LEAST I FINISHED! YAY! :) Is it just me or can you guys not wait for spring break either? I think it's you too. :P ANYWAY! If I kept going then I would have to get into something else that I saved for the next chapter! LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH! R&R! :) I'll try to get them faster sorry.**


End file.
